


Lying Game

by margaerose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, Private School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerose/pseuds/margaerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is a rebellious, bored senior at hillside Private School, when she meets Bellamy Blake. The catch? He teaches history to 10 year olds and thinks she's the high school librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Game

Clarke’s eyes shot open, and for a moment she didn’t know where she was. The four walls surrounding her were still unfamiliar. She should have been used to a new room every year by then, but she wasn’t. The first night was always the weirdest. 

She sat up and stretched her arms, glancing at her alarm clock. 4:36am

Sighing, she got up and moved to her dresser, opening the first drawer and pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey knit sweater. She hummed to herself as she pulled them on over her underwear. 

There were no teachers on watch after 3am. Mostly because nobody tried to sneak out that late, but there were security guards. That’s why she had her fake staff ID. She pulled the laminated tag out of her drawer along with a pack of smokes and a lighter that she shoved into the front pocket of her hoodie. She was old enough now that she didn’t have to try if she wanted to look like a member of staff. Not that she’d ever been spotted. As long as she stayed away from the senior staff housing she made out fine.

Hillside Private School was the largest private institution on the west coast, with students aged 8-18. Clarke had been attending for five years, ever since her Dad married her Stepmom. There we’re complications in Clarke’s relationship with Holly which prompted her enrolment, but Clarke liked private school. She clipped on her fake staff ID, just in case and shoved her cellphone in her back pocket before slipping out her door quietly. Leaving through the back door of her building and walking slowly, she took her time to feel the dry grass under her bare feet. The cool crisp night air hit her and she breathed it in shamelessly.

She walked towards the elementary staff building, where she didn’t have to worry about seeing anyone she knew. She passed security on the way, but they barely noticed her. 

Clarke hated rules, especially ones on when she was allowed to go outside by herself. There was no alone time when you went to boarding school, and Clarke was an only child so she really couldn’t get by without it.

She lit a cigarette as she approached the elementary staff housing. It looked just like all the others, old and made of red brick, with green grass and a picnic table ridden courtyard.

Clarke sat down on a table and took drag after drag, watching the smoke disappear into the dark air and savouring the quiet. That is, until a door opened behind her, and slammed shut. So much for quiet.

She turned to find a tall, dark haired man leaving the building. She turned away quickly, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. She considered just walking away in case it was a teacher that knew her.

“Hey”

Too late.

She turned, greeted by a tall, freckle faced, man. He was… not unattractive.

“Hey.” She said back.

“You wouldn’t happen too have another one of those?” She asked, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket.  
She pulled the pack out of her pocket and tossed it to him.

“Thanks.” She sat up on the table beside her, pulling out a zippo lighter and lighting one. “This is my first year teaching here, you too?” He asked, blowing smoke.

She shook her head. “I’m just the senior librarian.”

Not a complete lie, she was a senior librarian, it just wasn’t her career per say. 

“You look a little young to be a librarian, did you go to university?”

“Not as much as you I’m sure, Mister….?”

“Blake.” He laughed

“I’m Clarke.”

“Bellamy.” He took a long drag and held it in, still looking at her. 

“What?” She asked. 

He shook his head. “You’re uh, very pretty Clarke.”

She squinted at him. I bet you say that to all the girls you meet at 4am.

He laughed. “Just the one’s who live up to it.”

She looked down. “Alright well, if this conversation gets any more cliché I’m going to explode so,” She stood up. “I’ll see you around.”

“Hey,” He thought for a minute. “Have you heard of The Ark?”

She shook her head. Lie. She and Wells, her best friend, had snuck in there with their fake Ids before. It was a total dive.

“It’s this bar downtown, it’s kind of a shitty place, but you never run into anyone from here.” He licked his lip. “I’ll be there Friday night, if you happened to stop by.”

“I’ll think about it.” She nodded, walking away backwards.

“Good.” He smiled. 

She turned around then, heading back towards her building. She was surging with adrenaline. 

What had she just done?


End file.
